T'écouter partir
by Lusaka
Summary: La fin d'une bataille, une mort et le début d'un enfer. Un petit os SS/HP qui traînait par là.


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Harry Potter et Severus Snape

**Résumé :** Severus Snape meurt dans les bras de Harry.

**Petit post it :** Pfiou ! ça fait longtemps que j'ai écris ça, et je ne l'avais jamais posté, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Là j'en vois une : juste pour me manifester et dire que oui, oui, je suis toujours en vie, et non, non, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire.

Juste j'ai pas mal de boulot, cette année je veux ma licence ! Et cette semaine, j'ai validé mon dernier stage bafa. Bref, je suis pas mal occupée, mais je suis toujours là ! ^^

Ce qui suit est un drame, c'est pas très gai, donc bon... Vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas aimer. Disons que ça change de mon côté clowni... Bonne lecture quand même !

__________________________________________________________

**T'écouter partir.**

Une larme glacée glisse le long de mon cou et je frissonne. Tu m'as fait ressentir bien des choses, mais jamais cela. Jamais cette sensation profonde d'un trou béant dans mon cœur qui s'ouvre, s'ouvre… se déchire. Je crève. Je t'ai vu sourire, je t'ai entendu rire, je t'ai regardé jouir, et à présent, je t'écoute partir.

Je serre ta main, tu me réponds légèrement en bougeant un doigt. Tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu meurs, mais pas seul. Je mettrais mon âme dans la tombe, à côté de ton corps si beau, qui me manque déjà.

Une peur froide pénètre dans mon dos, entre les côtes. Elle évite les poumons et fonce droit sur mon cœur pour le paralyser. C'est mon dernier muscle vivant, pour l'instant. Il est le seul à battre. Si je pouvais te le donner… Je reste immobile, ta tête sur mes genoux, dans la boue. Je m'en fous. Ils t'ont tué, tu crèves.

Un ange de plus dans le ciel, un amour de moins sur terre. Ils pourront rire et te montrer du doigt, je protègerai ta tombe contre les assauts de ces fous qui n'ont rien compris. Je crois qu'on a passé trop de temps ensemble Sev, je ne peux déjà plus vivre sans toi.

Tes lèvres remuent, je me penche. Quelques gouttes salées tombent de mes yeux sur tes joues, roulant dans la boue qui nous couvre.

- Je t'aime…

Mes larmes redoublent et je me laisse aller sur ta poitrine. Idiot… Me dire ça maintenant. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit auparavant ? Par pudeur, je sais… Je te déteste pour ça, et parce que tu meures. J'enfonce mes ongles dans ta cape, tentant vainement de toucher ton corps à travers ce tissu trop épais. Roméo et Juliette, le Roi et le pauvre, l'ange et le démon, l'aimé et le banni. Tout nous convient. Et ils auront réussi : tu meurs et je reste.

Ta respiration lente est saccadée. J'écoute ton cœur ralentir. Je t'ai déjà vu dormir, je t'ai entendu mentir, je t'ai regardé fuir, et à présent, je t'écoute juste partir. Dans mon esprit, l'après guerre était avec toi, en paix. Sans toi, c'est encore la guerre. Ce sera toujours la guerre. Je vais devoir me battre contre ceux qui te critiqueront, contre ceux qui se moqueront, contre moi-même.

Je n'en peux plus. J'entrouvre ta cape et j'ouvre ta chemise noire de mes doigts tremblants et désordonnés. Tu me jettes un regard affolé et tu pleures. Je suis bouleversé : tu ne m'avais jamais regardé comme ça, tu n'avais jamais pleuré devant moi. C'était toi le plus fort de nous deux. Et pourtant je suis sûr que tu pleures pour moi, parce que je vais être seul.

Je crois que tu veux m'en empêcher, mais je continue : j'écarte les pans de tes vêtements poisseux et je pose mes mains sales sur ta peau sombre. Tes larmes roulent comme un fleuve. Je fais descendre mes doigts tout doucement, sans quitter tes yeux larmoyants. Sous la peau, je sens ton cœur cogner pour ses dernières minutes. J'arrive au trou que l'on t'a fait.

Il est large, trop. Je pleure encore. Je te vengerai. Je pose une main sur la blessure, laissant le sang couler entre mes doigts. J'appuie légèrement et tu grimaces en gémissant. Tant que tu as mal, tu vis. Je me penche et t'embrasse. Nos lèvres sont mouillées et sales, mais elles s'unissent toujours aussi bien. La perfection même, malgré ce que tout le monde peut dire. Et je te perds. Je t'avais déjà entendu me maudire, je t'ai déjà regardé gémir, mais jamais encore je n'avais eu à t'écouter partir.

Ta poitrine se soulève par à coups. Je souffre autant que toi. Peut-être plus, pardonne moi, mais je vais rester, le silence va m'entourer, ta mort va creuser ma tombe. Sais-tu que je pourrais presque te trouver beau ? Ta bouche se tord, tes yeux pleurent encore, tes mains se crispent sur ton ventre. Oui, tu as mal.

Je te vois flou. Les larmes brouillent ma vue et mes lunettes sont à terre. Mais je te vois suffisamment pour comprendre que ce liquide brun qui coule sur ta cape n'est pas de la boue. J'utilise tous mes sens pour ne rien rater de ta mort, pour te voir en vie jusqu'au dernier souffle. Je vois mal, alors j'écoute. Tu halètes. C'est un halètement différent de celui que je te connaissais déjà. Tu ne gémis pas de plaisir. Je ne vois ni ne sens aucune trace de désir en toi, et ça m'affole. Tu meurs dans mes bras. Je ne réalise pas, je deviens fou.

Je n'arrêterai pas là, je ne peux pas. Voldemort n'est toujours pas mort et c'est mon rôle, tu me l'as tant dit. Mais tu ne seras plus là à mes côtés pour me pousser, me dire que je peux réussir, me rassurer. Avec toi, oui, je savais que je le pouvais. Mais maintenant ? Si je pouvais…

Tu montes tes mains au niveau de ton visage et tu gémis en voyant le sang. Tu as peur, mais je suis là. Tu ne meurs pas seul. J'attrape tes mains et les sers contre moi. Si tu pouvais arracher mon cœur, si seulement tu pouvais te redresser, si tu pouvais rire. Même un sarcasme de ta part me rendrait heureux à cet instant.

Tu ressembles à un enfant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, tu ne m'avais jamais montré ce visage-là. Je voudrais te rassurer, te murmurer des paroles sans aucun sens, ces mots banals que tout le monde dit et que tu écouterais avec dédain. Je pourrais encore jouer ce rôle auprès de toi, celui d'un homme amoureux qui t'écoute partir et qui essaye de rendre ta mort douce.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas que tu te calmes. Je veux que tu t'affoles. Oui, crains la mort. Ne t'apaise pas, lutte plutôt. Pense à moi. J'appuis sur ton ventre. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ce que je dis, où je suis. Pardonne-moi. Ne meurs pas.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la pression que je donne à ta blessure. Tes regards effarés s'attardent à peine sur moi. Me vois-tu encore ? Autour de nous, d'autres personnes pleurent, d'autres morts, d'autres vies brisées.

Voldemort est parti, la bataille est finie. Mais il reviendra, et sans toi, que ferais-je ? Sans toi… Tu gémis que tu ne veux pas, que tu ne veux pas… Tu ne me vois donc plus. Tu es déjà face à la mort qui te tend sa main osseuse et qui te sourit. C'est à elle que tu parles à présent. Te sourit-elle vraiment ? Certainement. On n'accueille pas un ange sans un sourire.

Je me penche sur toi et t'embrasse à nouveau. Ta peau est froide, tes yeux révulsés, ta bouche ouverte. Je passe un doigt sur ta joue et retire un peu de boue aux coins de tes lèvres. Pardonne-moi…

Si j'avais su que je te verrai mourir, au lieu de t'entendre rire, de te voir courir… Si j'avais su que je devrai t'écouter partir… Nous devions crever ensemble, tu te souviens ? C'est presque le cas, sauf que je ne peux pas. Je dois rester, pour eux, pour les autres, pour ceux qui cracheront sur ta tombe en riant. Une fois qu'il sera mort, je te jure, je te jure…

Tu sers ma main. Tu es donc encore là. Parle-moi, regarde-moi, souris-moi. Je crie pour que tu ouvres les yeux, quelqu'un s'approche. On me touche l'épaule. J'ai peur pour toi autant que toi pour moi. Tes pupilles grises me fixent enfin. Je te sens partir. Tu me fixes. Tu me vois, mais tu es trop calme tout à coup. Tu t'éloignes. Ton front moite devient froid. Tu gèles la terre, tu gèles mon cœur. Je ne pleure plus. Dans un élan d'esprit, je m'accroche à toi. Reste. Ne la suis pas, la mort ne vaut rien. Je te donnerai tout.

- Potter !

On me tire en arrière, je résiste. Je… veux… rester. Entre mes doigts, les muscles de ta main se relâchent. Ta bouche s'affaisse, tes yeux immobiles me fixent encore. Tu ne m'avais jamais regardé comme ça non plus, avec cette peur indescriptible. Je suis là pourtant. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a prit, elle m'a arraché le cœur, mon double, ma vie.

Je serre ta main, je la broie, j'appuis encore sur ta blessure mais tu ne réagis plus.

- Harry, laisse-le ! Viens !

La main sur mon épaule se resserre et veut me redresser. Je tombe sur ton corps. Je veux rester. Je te recouvre, m'allongeant complètement sur toi, mêlant mes jambes aux tiennes déjà raides, et les larmes s'échappent de nouveau. Tu ne souffres plus. C'est pour moi que tu avais peur, n'est-ce pas ? Car pour moi, l'enfer commence. Ta poitrine est nue, j'y pose mes lèvres. Je le tuerai. Prie pour moi. Délicatement, je goutte pour la dernière fois à ta peau gelée. Ma langue s'échappe de ma bouche et je la pose sur ton sein. Ton cœur est silencieux, ça me fait peur. J'embrasse un mort. Non… Ton corps.

On me pousse de nouveau. Je crie. Tu m'as laissé ! Salaud, tu m'as laissé ! Je tape la boue, éclaboussant ton visage immobile. Tes longs cheveux bruns sont sales. Tant mieux. Je tape encore. On me retient et cette fois, je me lève. Deux personnes me soutiennent.

J'ai envie de voir ce corps mort s'enfoncer dans la terre. Qu'il se recouvre de toute cette boue humaine, ce sang de peur. Qu'il crève en enfer. Je voudrais de la pluie, un orage pour me laver et laisser couler ma crasse jusqu'à ce front pâle. Où es-tu ? Ce n'est plus toi. Cette grimace apeurée, ce n'est pas toi. Ces yeux révulsés, ce n'est pas toi. Je refuse l'idée de ta mort, je refuse de te reconnaître dans ce corps raide. Toi tu es beau, grand, royal, moqueur et…

Toi, je t'ai vu jouir, je t'ai entendu gémir de plaisir, je t'ai regardé me sourire.

On m'a dit que j'étais aussi là pour t'écouter partir… mais je veux oublier. Je ne retiens qu'une chose : face à la mort, tu as eu peur pour moi.

**THE END**

__________________________________________________

Ben voilà... Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse : la suite de Break The Ice arrive bientôt ! Bisous tout plein !


End file.
